Hélène Joy
Hélène Joy 'is an Australian/Canadian TV, film and stage actress. Biography '''Hélène Joy '''was born and raised in Perth, Australia, and didn't think of becoming an actress until an injury occurred in her early teens, and then she decided to try out stage acting. Joy trained at the prestigious Western Australian Academy of Performing Arts. Her early career began on the stage touring Australia in various roles with the famous Sydney-based Bell Shakespeare Theatre Company. Joy went on to the Melbourne Theatre Company, where she played such classic roles as Juliet, Ophelia and a very young Lady Macbeth. She also found television and film work in her native land with roles in ''The Man From Snowy River and Water Rats. After working on the TV movie The Murdoch Mysteries: Under the Dragon’s Tail (2004), Murdoch Mysteries author and creator Maureen Jennings persuaded the producers to cast Joy in the role of Dr. Julia Ogden for the eventual period detective drama[[Murdoch Mysteries (overview)| Murdoch Mysteries TV series]] (2008). Her other TV credits include Durham County, Heartland ''(2014-15), and ''Republic of Doyle and'' as'' Grace Mitchell in Sadie’s Last Day on Earth (2016). In addition, she continues her voice acting; she voiced VP Victoria in the first season of Detentionaire. Other notable roles include her recurring role as Doc on M.V.P. The Secret Lives of Hockey Wives for ABC & CBC, and An Old Fashioned Thanksgiving, where she starred opposite screen legend Jacqueline Bisset. In 2014, Hélène Joy was nominated to Canadian Screen Awards - Shaw Media Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Rol''e'' - Murdoch Mysteries ( ''Crime and Punishment ). Garnering numerous nominations from 2003 to the present, Hélène has won the Gemini Award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Continuing Leading Dramatic Role in 2008 for her role in Durham County and a Leo Award for Best Lead Performance by an Actress in a Feature Length Drama for her role in Desolation Sound (2005). Hélène Joy calls Toronto’s Queen West neighbourhood her home. As one of the main characters in Murdoch Mysteries, Hélène has been in 105 out of 114 episodes, with Season 10 airing Fall 2016, promising 18 more exciting episodes. Hélène on Dr. Ogden's character evolution: "Julia has transformed enormously from awkward lovestruck nerd at the beginning of the show, to an incredible role model and evolved woman. She's changed careers, fallen in love and married twice! And she's been a disgraced divorcee. But mostly she has truly come into our own happiness." Trivia *Refers to the William-Julia Relationship as '''''Jilliam in an interview. *'Hélène Joys eyes are clearly blue and MM fans have noticed Ogden's eye colour darkening through the seasons: The explanation is in the post-production colour correction used to give the show its sepia era look. *The running joke is that Hélène is not recognized in public because she looks so different from Julia with her hair down, see interview below. *Has a delicious, meat-free burger named after her – the “MissJoy” – at Ossington’s favourite burger joint, BQM Burgershoppe *Murdoch Mysteries and SickKids Foundation celebrates the 140th Anniversary of The Hospital for Sick Children this holiday season, including a special PSA featuring '''Hélène Joy'. The Hospital will be featured in the upcoming holiday special, A Merry Murdoch Christmas, premiering Mon Dec 21. Visit the special interactive timeline featuring SickKids milestones. *Hélène on the Season 9 finale, "I love doing stunts! Our stunt guys tell me that I'd have a career if I ever decided to give up acting. I love a challenge, particularly a physical one." *In a 2016 interview, Hélène reveals, "My biggest passion right now has to do with renovation. I am a property developer and I have a lot of renovation on the go. I also travel a lot. That is my absolute number one passion outside of acting." *Season 10's finale reveals that Hélène Joy roller skates rather well. *'Hélène Joy' is nominated for 2017 Canadian Screen Awards' Best Leading Lady Performance for [[A Merry Murdoch Christmas|''A'' Merry Murdoch Christmas]]. External Links Interview: Murdoch Mysteries’ Hélène Joy Lets Her Hair Down: http://www.tv-eh.com/2015/07/31/interview-murdoch-mysteries-helene-joy-lets-her-hair-down/ https://twitter.com/Helene_Joy http://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/helene-joy/ Gallery heleneheadshot.jpg|Hélène CBC Helene Joy sweet nerd.PNG Ladies of MM.jpg|The Ladies of MM Helene Joy awards.PNG Helene and Yannick.jpg 41188911.jpg|The Detective and Doctor Couple Helene Joy.jpg Images-2.jpeg|Hélène and Yannick File:R1_S1_D4_Interview_Helene.jpg|Season One DVD Interview File:Helene and Tom.jpg File:Helene joy1.jpg File:Helene joy.jpg Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Females